1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a Root Mean Square (abbreviated as RMS hereinafter) detector and a circuit breaker using the same, and more particularly, to a RMS detector for directly computing a signal detected through an analog circuit to measure its RMS value, and a circuit breaker using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, RMS detectors are applied to technologies for calculating and detecting an electric power or the like in a system for detecting the usage of electricity, gas and water and measuring the electric power of a relay or the like, and technologies for performing a root mean square calculation on a current or voltage in a system having a circuit breaker with unnecessary noise to prevent its malfunction, and the like.
The RMS detector may include a voltage/current signal detector for detecting a current, a voltage or the like, an analog-digital converter for converting an analog signal to a digital signal, a microcontroller or signal processor for computing and processing the converted digital information and controlling the entire system, and a data collector or memory for storing the collected data.